The present invention relates to switches.
It is known to provide switches operating on an inductive or capacitive basis, e.g., magnetic-field responsive switches operating on the basis of the Hall effect, switches of the electric-eye type, and switches incorporating piezoelectric crystals.
The main common feature of such switches resides in the fact that they have to be responsive (i.e. actuated) even when the actuating force is extremely small. Moreover, it is very important for the switches of the above-mentioned systems and the like to be entirely free of any chattering (i.e. vibrating) so as not to influence the switching action of the switches.
Such switches are usually actuated manually, that is an operator presses a push button by a finger. It has been recongized that the switching signal (i.e. action) of such a switch depends in a direct proportion on an actuating movement of (or on actuating pressure on) the push button Therefore, the switching action has a relatively low gradient of increase (i.e. steepness). However, it is very often desirable, that the switch be operated even at a slight pressing (i.e. actuating) force on or an extremely small actuating movement of the push button. Moreover, such switches require substantial preparation expenses.
Systems which avoid these disadvantages, such as opto-electro-mechanic systems, are extremely expensive in manufacturing.
On the other hand, these systems include a great number of electric parts which obviously increase (i.e. in a direct proportion) the chances of malfunction of the systems. Needless to say, the more complicated the construction of the systems in general and the switches in particular, the greater the number of significant problems and difficulties encountered during the process of manufacturing of these systems and the switches therefore.